Situation délicate et relation souterraine
by Poetry-Baby
Summary: Europe du nord 1620, une guerre civile fais rage en Angleterre.Le Lord noir héritier du royaume d'Irlande du nord combat au près Lucius Duc du pays de Galle en vue de vaincre les milices.Un étrange bébé dit maudit "Harry potter" est recueillie après que sa famille jadis noble, disparaît lors d'un étrange incendie. Et si cette guerre camouflait certains acts. Yaoi et UA
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

**_"Tuer c'est comme faire l'amour et torturer c'est atteindre le nirvana" _Thomas de Valmont.**

**NOTE DE** **L'AUTEUR**:Coucou, j'ai décidé de rééditée cette fiction. L'ayant écrite en 2012 puis laissé inachevée durant deux ans puis postée sur Fanfiction en Août 2014, j'ai senti qu'il y avait un changement à faire. Mon style à évoluer et ma façon de voir le monde aussi. Désolé pour ceux qui l'avait déjà commencé. Mais je ne saurais continuer ainsi pour me bloquer après quelques chapitres.

Amicalement, Audrey#

Warming : **MA, présence de scène hard et angst. Relations entre personnes de même sexe; yaoi. L'histoire est la mienne mais les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Présence d'autre couple mis à part Tom/Harry.**

Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à publier, j'étais TRÈS convalescente, et en plus je vous reviens avec un prologue ! Oui, j'aime bien faire les choses à ma façon. Je remercie tout les followers et les reviewers. J'aimerais préciser que j'attends plus des reviews qu'autre chose. J'écris certes par passion mais s'il n'y a pas d'avis et de remarques je ne pourrais jamais m'améliorer. Donc **VEUILLEZ LAISSER UNE REVIEW** s'il vous plait. Non, non je n'harcèle pas, bon un petit peu quand même. Bref, voilà le prologue qui contient une bref scène de **VIOL**, âme sensible on se retrouve au chapitre 1.

* * *

**Prologue, ****26 Juillet 1637, Château de Belfast - Irlande du Nord; Dix-sept ans plus tard.**

_-Je vous en prie laissez là !_

_-Tais-toi où je la tue. _

Il avait prononcé la phrase avec un sourire carnassier et un regard avide. La jeune femme quant à elle, regarda horrifiée la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Tout était de sa faute, elle avait promis de la protéger. La voilà éberluée et soumise devant cet homme qu'elle détestait. Cet homme qui prenait du plaisir sous ses yeux avec sa protégé. Il gémissait de plaisir et elle de douleur. Des larmes de détresse et de tristesse coulaient des yeux de la jeune fille pendant que lui s'affairait à donner des coups de boutoirs de plus en plus violents. Comme elle aurait voulu sécher les larmes de la jeune fille, cette innocente et malheureuse enfant qui se faisait détruire devant elle.  
Dans un dernier râle de plaisir il se déversa et se retira d'elle pour passer d'un visage déformer par le plaisir à un air froid et lugubre. Il réajusta son pantalon, replaça impeccablement sa chemise et fit semblant d'épousseter ses vêtements. Quand son affaire fut terminée il s'assit dans l'un des riches fauteuils qui ornait son somptueux bureau, il fit face à la jeune femme arrogant et désinvolte, d'un geste de la main et d'un ton neutre et qui n'admettait pas de réplique, il prit la parole.

_**-**__J'espère que cela vous servira de leçon lady Granger. _

Tout naturellement il était passé du tutoiement au vouvoiement. Il ne lança aucun regard à la jeune fille encore au sol dont le crépitement de la cheminé accompagnait les larmes muettes. Dans un bref moment de lucidité la dite lady choqué par les événements antérieurs s'agenouilla auprès de la jeune fille pour la réconforter. Contre toute attente celle-ci la repoussa violemment avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

_-Ginnie ! Je veux juste..._

Le Lord « noir » fit sonner une clochette qui la coupa grossièrement. Après un instant interminable où la sonnerie stridente brisait l'atmosphère lugubre et inquiétante de la pièce, une vielle femme de chambres vêtue de blanc fit son apparition pour faire sortir la jeune fille de la pièce où se trouvait son bourreau. Elle n'émit aucune protestation et sortit silencieusement avec une lenteur. La lady tenta encore une fois de la réconforter mais un garde se mit entre elle et la victime.

_-Laissez là elle n'a nullement besoins de vous, elle s'en remettra._

La jeune lady se retourna brusquement pour faire face à un homme déterminé et sans pitié qui comptait détruire tout le monde qu'elle s'était forcée à construire, mais elle était décidée à ne pas se laisser berner une nouvelle fois par l'arrogance de son oncle.

_-Comment-osez vous ? Vous venez de souiller cette jeune fille et vous dites tout naturellement qu'elle s'en remettra ? Pourquoi ne pas se servir du Whisky pour fêter cela ?_

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et s'assied en face du Lord noir. Elle but son verre cul-sec et le foudroya du regard.

_-De quel métal ou pierre précieuse est fait votre cœur ? Car assurément il n'est pas humain !_

Elle se releva vivement pour déposer son verre sur un meuble et se mit à vociférer à l'encontre de l'homme.

_**-**__J'ai respecté vos conditions et ce n'est nullement de ma faute si votre "catin" s'en est allé ! Il s'est lassé de vous, voilà la cause de son départ précipité. C'est fort probable qu'il a vu à quel point vous étiez un monstre sans cœur ni foi._

_**-**__Suffit ! Sombre idiote._

Le Lord se leva à son tour et rejoignit « sa nièce » près de la cheminée, il regarda les flammes qui crépitaient dans celle-ci d'un air mélancolique peint sur le visage. Il sourit faiblement en voyant la bague en or et émeraude posée sur le montant de la cheminée elle « lui » appartenait, il la prit et la porta a son cœur. Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il pouvait entendre le métal battre contre le sien.

_-Cette bague c'est tout ce qui me reste de lui avec mes doux souvenirs..._

De son air toujours mélancolique, il déposa la bague sur la cheminée à côté de la lettre qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa nièce et lui lança un regard étrangement rouge et meurtrier.

_**-**__Dites-moi pourquoi je ne vous tuerais pas comme tous les « autres », ceux qui m'ont désobéi. A cause de notre lien de sang ? Dites-moi pourquoi je dois autant souffrir à cause d'une peste insouciante comme vous. Répondez !_

_**-**__C'est tout ce que vous méritez, une vie remplie de souffrance et de solitude. Allez-y, tuez-moi. Vous en paye..._

_**-**__Ne vous ai-je pas posé une question ?_

La voix était sifflante presque inaudible mais menaçante. Le regard aussi rouge qu'un chien enragé. Le lord était sur le point de commettre l'irréparable. La lady effarée par le retournement de situation se tut et se mit à regarder à son tour la cheminée. Elle soupira et fit couler une larme qu'elle essuya immédiatement avec son mouchoir richement brodé.

_-Je vous aime !_

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et plaça sa main gauche sur sa robe, là où se tenait son cœur.

_-Je suis la seule à vous aimer sincèrement, tous les « autres » ne vous suivent que pour vos intérêts. Moi, je ne suis avec vous parce que vous avez toujours été là pour moi ! Vous m'avez « toujours soutenue », montrez votre amour. J'étais comme votre fille et lui il m'a volé la place qui m'était due dans votre cœur._

C'était de sa faute s'ils étaient en arrivé là. Par amour ou par égoïsme ? Personne ne le savait vraiment, même pas elle, car la haine et l'amour incommensurable qu'elle ressentait pour son oncle était tout simplement irrationnelle. Elle se jura de retrouver Harry Potter, pour s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Dès lors elle devait essayer de regagner les faveurs du Lord Noir.

* * *

Non vous n'avez pas le droit de tuer l'auteur, oui je suis coupable... Le monde est injuste ? Vous aurez le temps de le voir dans cette fiction. S'il vous plait, passons, **JE SUIS A LA RECHERCHE D'UNE BETA-LECTRICE(EUR)** !

**Audrey#**


	2. Princes melés

_**"Tuer c'est comme faire l'amour et torturer c'est atteindre le nirvana"**_**Thomas de Valmont.**

**NOTE DE** **L'AUTEUR**: _**Pour ceux ayant déjà commencé la fiction rendez-vous au chapitre 2 qui a été rallongé**_. Coucou, j'ai décidé de rééditée cette fiction. L'ayant écrite en 2012 puis laissé inachevée durant deux ans puis postée sur Fanfiction en Août 2014, j'ai senti qu'il y avait un changement à faire. Mon style à évoluer et ma façon de voir le monde aussi. Désolé pour ceux qui l'avait déjà commencé. Mais je ne saurais continuer ainsi pour me bloquer après quelques chapitres.

Amicalement, Audrey#

Warming : **MA, présence de scène hard et angst. Relations entre personnes de même sexe; yaoi. L'histoire est la mienne mais les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Présence d'autre couple mis à part Tom/Harry.**

* * *

PREMIÈRE PARTIE : Présentation du Lord et de son entourage. (17 ans avant les événements du prologue).

18 Juin 1620/ Château de Belfast ; Irlande du nord.

L'homme était beau et élégant dans ses habits de couleurs noir et émeraude enrichis avec des fils d'or. Il était assis sur son bureau, son fauteuil tourné vers la fenêtre principale de la pièce qui donnait une vue splendide sur le zoo exotique et une partie de la rivière qui encerclait l'immense propriété. La très grande fenêtre laissait entrer de faibles rayons lumineux qui éclairaient la pièce de tel sorte que l'atmosphère de celle-ci soit calme et apaisante.

Les rayons étaient révélateurs de ses yeux corbeaux, dont la pupille était entourée d'un anneau lumineux rougeâtre. Révélateurs de ses longs cheveux noir ébène qui encadraient parfaitement son visage enfantin pour retomber gracieusement sur ses épaules... Révélateurs de sa peau laiteuse, typique des irlandais. Mais cette peau blanche, crémeuse, prenait une couleur or lorsqu'elle était exposée au soleil, tel un ange illuminé par l'éclatante fraîcheur du Paradis. Sa bouche était formée de lèvres légèrement pulpeuses héritées de ses origines espagnoles. Son nez était si fin que toutes les dames de la cours seraient prêtes à se damner pour en avoir d'aussi sublime … Qui ne serait pas jaloux de lui ? Le Lord noir, deuxième fils du Roi de la partie Nord d'Irlande. Il avait certes des traits féminins mais son être était bien marqué par son côté virile et majestueux ne laissant indifférents ni les hommes et ni les femmes. Il était à la tête de tous les fantasmes et spéculations possibles du commun des mortels. Ainsi disait-on que le Roi avait passé un pacte avec un démon en échange de son âme (ce qui expliquait sa santé fragile), pour avoir les enfants les plus beaux et envoûtants de toutes les cours d'Europe.

Le jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées fixait d'un œil distrait le paysage harmonieux et paisible qui s'offrait face à lui. Il avait des problèmes plus urgents à traiter que de regarder des loups blancs s'accoupler. Soudain on frappa à la porte, il mit fin à sa contemplation en tournant légèrement sa tête vers celle-ci qui était en chêne, puis il regarda du côté de son l'horloge qui indiquait exactement seize heures. Ses lèvres se déformèrent en un rictus moqueur en avisant la ponctualité de son visiteur.

_-Entrez…_

La voix était suave et le mot prononcé avec douceur.

La porte s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître un homme grand, au teint pâle, dont les yeux étaient gris et les cheveux très long peroxydés. Vêtu de noir et d'émeraude, il était tout simplement élégant… Le charisme qui émanait de lui laissait paraître qu'il était de sang pur. Les bijoux qui ornaient son cou et son poignet laissaient penser qu'il était un aristocrate de haut rang. Et enfin pour parachever cet ensemble, la partie de sa canne, sur laquelle il s'appuyait de sa main droite représentait un dragon en argent dont le dos était gravé des armoiries royales en or, ce qui mit un nom sur l'identité de cet homme. Le prince de Galles, le frère cadet du Roi Charles II tout fraîchement couronné. (Bien que le fils aîné du souverain britannique reçoit le titre de prince de Galles, la Guerre eut raison de ces protocoles et fit d'Henri (alias Lucius*) le prince de ce royaume).

_-Lucius ! Vous m'en voyez ravi de compter votre présence auprès de moi. Vous savez tout comme moi que les temps sont durs et que la disponibilité ce fait de plus en plus rare. Tout de même je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon invitation aussi rapidement, vous avoir ici très cher me réjouis car j'ai eu vent de votre nomination au titre de Princes de Galles. Au moins votre première visite officiel en tant que prince ce fait en ces lieux, mon domaine. Ce qui met un point d'honneur à souligner la durabilité de notre « alliance ». En espérant quel perdura aussi longtemps que possible._

Les deux dernières phrases n'étaient plus prononcé de manière froide et formel mais avec plus d'entrain, en effet le lord avait mis un point d'honneur à souligner lors de son laïus les mots alliance et perdura. Le Lord se leva et se mis en face du Prince dans toute sa splendeur, ses longs cheveux noir de jais tombant sur ses épaules et sa canne en or massif gravée des armoiries de sa famille royale présentant fièrement un cobra royal. Il s'approcha alors du Prince et le regarda longuement de son regard habituel froid et aristocratique avant de l'inviter à prendre place assise d'un geste de sa canne.

_-Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, très cher ami._

Le Prince prit place dans l'un des deux riches fauteuils en face du bureau en bois massif, son regard parcourut rapidement le bureau avant de se poser sur une énorme pile de lettres apparemment toutes ouvertes ce qui était prouvé par le coupe-lettre présent près de celles-ci.

_-De grâce, évitez ces formalités inutiles, Thomas même si elles sont nécessaires en un sens. Vous savez très bien que nous n'en avons pas le temps. Quelles sont ces lettres ? D'ordinaire vous donnez tous vos courriers à votre secrétaire pour éviter de « gaspiller » votre précieux temps à lire les éloges que l'on vous fait ou les invitations de nature très variées. A moins que vous ayez subitement changé d'avis pour vous mettre à glousser comme une midinette devant les puérilités de courtisant mal baisé._

Cela était dit en lançant un regard froid et désintéressé au Lord, il était assurément agacé d'avoir pour ami un prétendu dieu grecque.

Le lord compris l'invitation à donner de plus ample explications et retourna alors à la place qu'il occupait quelques minutes plus tôt pour discuter de ses « préoccupations » avec son cher ami. Il retourna alors son siège face au bureau et redevient sérieux lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la pile de lettres.

_-Je ne peux malheureusement pas affirmer votre hypothèse insensée et irréaliste puisque ces lettres sont d'une toute autre nature._

_-Et puis-je savoir laquelle ? Je bouillonne d'impatience à l'idée de découvrir les trésors inestimables qu'elles cachent._

Pour réponse il reçut un regard noir de son interlocuteur, puis il se ravisa et redevint sérieux en écoutant les paroles de celui-ci.

_-Ce sont les diverses lettres de nos espions m'informant sur les captures de certains généraux ou proches partisans de Cromwell*, ou encore d'informations capitales sur les plans obscurs que celui-ci complotent avec certains parlementaires._

L'atmosphère de la pièce normalement chaleureuse et accueillante devint particulièrement lourde et très sérieuse. Le visage du prince s'assombrit considérablement ne laissant paraitre aucune émotion à part de la froideur totale.

_-A peine mon frère fut-il couronné, que nous devions faire face aux manigances et complots d'un homme. Homme qui normalement n'a aucune influence sur la noblesse à cause de ses origines controversées avec la lignée Tudor et de ses biens limités, mais part je ne sais quel miracle a conduit l'Angleterre dans une révolution inédite._

Il se tut en voulant essayer de contrôler les émotions vives et brûlantes qui dévoraient son cœur. Il ne voulait plus de cette guerre, leur père était mort décapité à cause de ce chien de Cromwell. Son frère s'était forcé à prendre la tête du royaume pour lui éviter à lui Henri, de souffrir. Comme il s'en voulait… En ce moment c'était lui qui devrait être en train de s'égosiller à vouloir faire comprendre aux parlementaires l'inutilité de cette guerre et la famine du peuple à cause de la soif de pouvoir de certaines âmes impures, et non son frère. Heureusement « Lord noir » le soutenait et s'était rallié à sa cause pour l'aider à vaincre le mal par le mal. Oui, si l'armée de Cromwell faiblissait de jour en jour c'était tout simplement dû à l'esprit tordu, machiavélique, manipulateur et inhumain de son ami. En effet le royaume d'Irlande du Nord était réputé pour avoir l'armée la plus sanguinaire et salace de toute l'Europe. De quoi faire frémir ce chien de Cromwell.

Thomas, lui, observait sans gêne et avec un regard de prédateur son vieil ami se battre avec ses démons intérieurs qui vouaient des pensées peu catholiques à ce cher Cromwell et maudissait sûrement son nouveau gouvernement le Commonwealth.

Bien sûr cela le préoccupait lui aussi, son père (le Roi d'Irlande du nord), son frère aîné et ainsi que tout son peuple. Cette guerre entravait de plus en plus les affaires familiales des Riddle de Valmont (famille royale de laquelle est issue le lord), en effet ils dépensaient depuis maintenant dix ans leur fortune pour aider leur allié de toujours l'Angleterre dans cette interminable guerre civile. Ainsi le trafique des esclaves ou bien encore le commerce anglo-irlandais ne suffisaient plus à remplacer les pièces d'or qui sortaient sans arrêt des coffres royaux.

Il voulait se distraire et oublier un peu cette guerre car il savait que grâce à son intelligence de génie la guerre était presque terminée. Sa prochaine distraction était là sous ses yeux entrain de se torturer intérieurement sans rien laisser paraître. En effet, prince allait être une distraction forte intéressante, pensa-t-il avec un sourire sardonique collé sur les lèvres.

_-Voyons, mon très cher Lucius, arrêtez de vous tourmenter. Cela fait déjà une bonne vingtaine de minute que notre conversation est au point mort et je dois dire que jamais auparavant vous m'aviez paru aussi ennuyeux._

Le surnommé sursauta un bref instant en laissant apparaître de la surprise sur son visage, puis lança d'une voix mielleuse à son interlocuteur :

_-Il faut aussi dire, « my lord », que cela fait un bon bout de temps que vous ne me distrayez plus assez._

Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de se taire, car ce genre de réplique avait le don d'éveiller l'esprit animal et prédateur du Lord. Il aurait mieux fallu, pensa-t-il en voyant le Lord se lever sensuellement de sa chaise et venir rapidement se placer derrière lui. Il ne tarda pas à mettre ses mains fines et douces à l'intérieur du col de sa chemise, où se trouvait sa peau pâle ressemblant étrangement à celle d'une poupée de cire.

Le lord bouillonnait de rage. Il détestait être minimisé pas ses amants, d'ailleurs aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jamais osé le faire à part son dragon, son Lucius. Celui-ci allait regretter d'avoir dit une telle infamie. Comme disait si bien William Shakespeare, « le mal recueille le mal ; et l'infamie, la rétribution de l'infamie ».

_-Je ne vous distrais plus ?_

La voix était basse, presque inaudible. Les mots étaient prononcés de manière menaçante avec une lenteur qui donnait froid dans le dos. Le lord se mit à masser le cou de son « dragon» avec toute la douceur et la sensualité que sa rage lui permettait de transmettre.

_-Je veux bien accepter que vous refusiez de céder à mes avances. Vous êtes bien_

trop tourmenté par cette maudite guerre, et vous n'êtes assurément pas le genre d'homme à noyez votre rage et votre chagrin dans la débauche. Cela je l'ai appris à mes dépends depuis mes seize ans c'est-à-dire depuis que nous combattons ensemble. Mais je ne peux accepter que vous osiez me dire que je ne vous distrais plus. Voulez-vous de la distraction ? Je vais vous en donnez mais promettez moi une chose après vous avoir donnez la chose qui compte le plus pour vous depuis le début de ces temps troubles, vous aurez le plaisir de me donner ce que je veux de vous depuis déjà deux ans.

La dernière phrase était dite avec malice et une confiance absolue. Sur ses derniers mots le lord retira sèchement ses mains du cou en griffant sa peau au passage avec sa chevalière puis lui tourna le dos. Celui-ci surpris et toujours sous le choque de l'écrasante domination dont avait fait usage le Lord, tourna lentement la tête vers son courtisant le plus audacieux et incontrôlable.

_-Je doute fort que vous puissiez satisfaire mes envies de tortures envers Cromwell et ses hommes il est insaisissable._

Le lord tourna sa tête derrière son épaule et regarda hautainement son vis-à-vis. Il dit d'un ton sec et sans appel :

_-J'espère que vous saurez allègrement me satisfaire, moi et le moindre de mes infimes désires quand vous verrez tout ce que j'ai accompli pour vous directement et indirectement. Suivez-moi et vous verrez que je satisfais depuis bien trop longtemps vos envies sans la moindre récompense de votre part._

Le lord allait mettre un terme à cette guerre. Dans ces fameuses lettres se trouvaient des informations capitales qui tombaient en faveur de leurs camps. Bien qu'au paravent il n'eut montré n'au fusse qu'une seule de ses missives venant de ses espions à son ami, il allait lui démontrer que lui Tristan Thomas Valmont est le seul homme qui puisse arrêter cette guerre et personne d'autre.

_-My lord, seriez-vous affamé de ma personne jusqu'à ce point ?_

Il se mit à ricaner mais se ravisa en voyant le regard noir qui lui était adressé, puis il continua d'un ton doux et chaleureux en se levant pour se placer derrière le lord et mettre ses mains autour de sa taille pour lui donner une étreinte bénigne.

-Je sais que je te dois beaucoup, ainsi cesse de me le rappeler à chacune de nos rencontres. Je te donnerais tout, y compris mon corps, mon âme et mon cœur si je le pouvais. Mais en tant que Prince et souverain de Galles, cela m'est impossible. Thomas, même quand ma maladie m'alitera je ne cesserai de penser au fait que tu es le seul qui …

_-Il suffit !_

Le lord se tourna et scruta avec colère et dégout le visage de son amant. Le manipulait-il ? Non, se dit-il en voyant la sincérité dans son regard. Mais pourquoi cette attitude si familière avec lui, parfois ? Etait-il vraiment son amant ? Non, songea-t-il en voyant le regard rempli d'amour et de tendresse. Ces paroles étaient, trop mièvre et stoïque à son gout, cela l'agaça d'avantage. Il se demanda si un jour il pourrait l'aimer de la même façon qu'il l'aime, voire plus. Aurait-il la même expression goguenarde et stupide collée sur le visage ? Son cœur était tellement froid … Il se réchauffait un peu quand il voyait son prince et quelque fois il se mettait à sourire ou à rire en sa présence (notons la rareté de ces moments). Ainsi un jour Lucius lui avait dit : « Quand tu sauras ce que c'est de vraiment aimer de tout son cœur, le tien s'enflammera et ton attitude si calme et contrôlée t'échappera pour laisser apparaître l'animal blessé que tu es. »

Tout cela était bien trop complexe pour quelqu'un comme lui habitué à contrôler avec facilité ses relations. Il prit la parole avec un ton légèrement menaçant.

_-Arrêtez de me tutoyez voulez-vous ? Pour ma part, votre déclaration est pitoyable. Ressaisissez-vous Henri, vous n'êtes pas digne du prince que vous êtes sensé incarné. Est-ce clair ?_

Le prince fronça les sourcils et ferma douloureusement son visage, puis s'assombri de colère.

_-Je comprends, mais je ne cacherai jamais mes humeurs pour vous dans l'intimité je ne cesserai de le faire. De plus n'oubliez pas le serment que vous aviez prononcé il y a deux ans…_

Thomas fixa son vis-à-vis gravement et sourit malgré lui face à l'entêtement et le manque de gêne de son invité. Lucius était tantôt froid et indéchiffrable tel un iceberg du grand nord face au monde tantôt immature et passionné avec lui. Il nota que cette faiblesse et dépendance qu'il a créé chez le blond pour sa personne lui sera bénéfique très bientôt, après la guerre, le serment et ses objectifs seront atteint.

_-Vous marquez un point, mais cessons cette conversation, nous aurons le loisir de l'achevez sur l'oreiller. Rendons nous plutôt aux cachots. Ceux de l'aile ouest du château, là où sont retenus les prisonniers les plus précieux et les plus dangereux du royaume._

Le prince fronça les sourcils, aucune personne extérieure à l'entourage du prince (il était une exception) n'y avait accès à part le diable de majordome du Lord Sébastian Michaélis *(il s'était autoproclamé ainsi, disait-on), son fidèle secrétaire Severus Snape (Comte de Bangor et cousin du Lord) et bien évidement les geôliers, quelques fidèles chevaliers et généraux. Il faut dire que le château de Belfast est le siège de la Monarchie des Valmont, situé sur une colline à deux heures de routes de la ville de Belfast (capitale d'Irlande du Nord). Ce château regroupe essentiellement la noblesse irlandaise et une grande partie de l'armée du royaume. S'il avait l'honneur de visiter ses cachots, cela voulait sans doute dire que le lord avait une information de la plus haute importance à lui révéler.

_-Nous allons emprunter des passages secrets et nous serons entourés de mes gardes. Je ne veux pas que l'on vous voit en ma compagnie dans mes cachots cela risque fort de créer encore des troubles ineptes que je n'ai absolument pas le temps de régler._

_-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous._

Le Lord se dirigea ensuite jusqu'à la bibliothèque centrale de son bureau, il s'accroupit et tira un énorme livre bleu, se releva pour aller à l'extrémité gauche de la bibliothèque, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tira sur un livre argenté, se déplaça ensuite jusqu'au milieu de la bibliothèque puis repris le même geste avec encore deux autres livres. Puis il se dirigea vers l'horloge et bloqua le pendule durant exactement trois secondes. Il recula de quatre pas et attendit. Après exactement trente secondes la bibliothèque tourna légèrement pour laisser apparaître un passage secret.

_-Quel lien ce pendule a-t-il avec ce ballet de déplacement de livres ?_

Visiblement le prince Henri était surpris, mais sa surprise fut amplifiée lorsque le Lord marcha jusqu'à son bureau pour tourner la tête d'une statuette représentant un aigle volant avec un poisson dans le bec.

_-Ceci, très cher, est pour nous éviter de mourir transpercés par les innombrables flèches que contiennent ce passage, en effet si par mégardes un être anormalement constitué réussi à trouver cet ingénieux code nous connaîtrons immédiatement son identité et je me ferais un malin plaisir de l'étudier. Quant au lien, je vous laisse deviner._

Tout au long de son discours le Lord avait regardé avec orgueil et assurance le prince. Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête en notant pour lui-même qu'il avait en face de lui un minimum de génie.

D'un geste, il rejoignit le lord dans le passage qui se referma automatiquement derrière eux. Ils s'engagèrent alors dans le corridor.

* * *

**Ndlr :** A la base je n'ai pas écrite cette fiction pour la poster sur Fanfiction, je me suis bien sûr inspiré d'Harry Potter de J.K .Rowling, mais le nom des personnages n'étaient pas tirés de son livre. J'ai réédité l'histoire pour que votre compréhension. J'utilise l'histoire de notre monde et des personnages ayant bien existé à cet effet Henri sera le prénom de Lucius et Lucius le petit nom donné au Lord à celui-ci. Le reste est aisé à deviner.

Quelle(s) découverte(s) le prince va-t-il faire dans les cachots du château ? La fin de la guerre était-elle proche ? Quel est ce serment si particulier ? Enfin pourquoi ce comportement ambiguë entre les deux hommes ? De quoi souffre Lucius ?

**Affaire à suivre…**

Prochainement dans le chapitre 2 : Apparition d'un nouveau personnage toujours 15 ans avant les événements du prologue et suite de l'épisode avec le jeune Lord noir « Thomas » et son ami le Prince de Galles « Lucius ».

*Oliver Cromwell (Huntingdon, 25 avril 15991 – Londres, 3 septembre 1658) : militaire et homme politique anglais, est resté dans les mémoires pour avoir pris part à l'établissement d'un Commonwealth républicain en Angleterre (Le Commonwealth d'Angleterre était le gouvernement républicain qui gouverna l'Angleterre, puis également l'Irlande et l'Écosse de 1649 à 1660.), puis pour en être devenu le Lord Protecteur. Il est également l'un des commandants de la New Model Army, ou Nouvelle Armée idéale, vainqueur des royalistes lors de la Première Révolution anglaise. Après la mise à mort du roi Charles Ier en 1649, il se hisse à un rôle de premier plan au sein de l'éphémère Commonwealth d'Angleterre, conquérant l'Irlande et l'Écosse.

Bien entendue j'ai changé les dates de la mort du Roi Charles Ier et de la guerre si vous l'avez remarqué. Mais je l'ai fais uniquement pour les besoins de mon histoire.

* « Yes my Lord ! » & « Sébastian Michaélis » : Clin d'œil au manga Black Butler.

Alors j'attends vos commentaires pour continuer. En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu… **Audrey #**


	3. Mystères et discussions

**_"Tuer c'est comme faire l'amour et torturer c'est atteindre le nirvana"_****Thomas de Valmont.**

**NOTE DE** **L'AUTEUR**: Le CHAPITRE SUIVANT après celui-ci sera inédit et posté MARDI au plus tard. Désolé si je prends du retard mais je suis bousculé entre mes papiers d'immigration pour aller étudier au Canada et des problèmes de santé. Coucou, j'ai décidé de rééditée cette fiction. L'ayant écrite en 2012 puis laissé inachevée durant deux ans puis postée sur Fanfiction en Août 2014, j'ai senti qu'il y avait un changement à faire. Mon style à évoluer et ma façon de voir le monde aussi. Désolé pour ceux qui l'avait déjà commencé. Mais je ne saurais continuer ainsi pour me bloquer après quelques chapitres.

Amicalement, Audrey#

Warming : **MA, présence de scène hard et angst. Relations entre personnes de même sexe; yaoi. L'histoire est la mienne mais les personnages sont à J.K Rowling. Présence d'autre couple mis à part Tom/Harry.**

**Chanson à écouter : watch?v=T5q04zThdeo**

* * *

**Première Partie : 18 Juin 1620/ Château de Belfast ; Irlande du nord.**

L'air était lourd et insupportable, l'atmosphère lugubre et pesante. Le couloir peu éclairé semblait vide et sans vie. Le souffle froid et sans âme du vent traînait dans la galerie en frappant les mûrs, ou en faisant vaciller les flammes des torches ; il en résultait des sifflements inquiétants, des murmures sourds et des crissements bestiale. Les lieux semblaient habités par des créatures mystiques ou des esprits malfaisants, ce qui donnait à l'allée une aura macabre et inquiétante. Des gouttes d'eau s'échappaient du plafond et retombaient mollement sur les dalles qui couvraient le sol en produisant un son faible et répétitif. L'humidité des murs en pierre et du sol crasseux laissait penser que de viles bestioles en tout genre avaient élu domicile en ce lieu.

Malgré leur aversion évidente pour celui-ci, deux hommes ploutocrates entourés de six gardes marchaient la tête haute et le menton levé, s'engouffrant de plus en plus dans la noirceur de l'un des passages qui menaient aux cachots du château de Belfast. Thomas de Valmont alias le Lord Noir et Henri le Prince de Galles alias Lucius scrutaient avec dédain et répugnance les lieux. Ils marchaient depuis une trentaine de minutes dans la longue et sinistre allée. Les sons émis à travers celle-ci étaient parfois masqués par le bruit de lourdes bottes frappant frénétiquement le sol ou de respirations saccadées dues au rythme rapide de leurs pas. Leur antipathie fut décuplée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement au détour d'un deuxième couloir plus large et plus court. Devant eux se dressaient une grille haute marquée du blason royal. Deux sirènes en argent, ayant pour têtes celles de chimères, étaient entrelacées tenant dans leurs mains un long et fin parchemin en bronze. Sur celui-ci était gravé des écriteaux fins et italiques: **"Grata ad mortem. Angelus mortis devorat anima tua, mori in dolor et desperatio diabolus"**. Comme si une entité inconnue avait repéré leur présence devant la grille, le vent se mit à souffler violemment donnant aux six hommes des frissons d'appréhension.

Le Lord flegmatique, regarda le visage du Prince à l'affût de la moindre émotion que celui-ci laisserait paraître. La réponse fut de courte durée, car celui-ci le fixa quelques instants plus tard avec une expression sardonique peinte sur le visage. D'une voix aigre il s'adressa à lui, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_- « Bienvenue à la mort. L'ange de la mort dévorera votre âme, afin de mourir dans la douleur et le désespoir du diable ». Est-ce l'entrée des cachots réservés aux sorcières ?_

_-Exactement, c'est ici que sont retenus toutes les femmes et les hérétiques qui servent le diable et d'autres joyeusetés._

_-Je vois, mais alors pourquoi nous avoir fait déplacer jusqu'ici ? Je ne veux absolument pas voir des sorcières se faire torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. C'est indigne pour un homme de mon rang et de ma condition de se retrouver ici._

Le ton était sec et impartial. Il toisa le Lord avec dignité et prestance, puis lui tourna le dos et feignit de s'en aller. Il fut coupé dans son élan par le Lord, qui lui prit le poignet pour le faire pivoter afin que ses yeux soient plantés dans les siens. Son visage était impassible et sérieux. Il appuya légèrement sur le poignet du Prince pour lui donner un avertissement, ensuite il le relâcha sèchement.

_- N'aviez-vous pas promis de me suivre sans rechigner ? Ne m'aviez-vous pas accordé votre confiance ? Pensez-vous sérieusement que j'ai du temps à perdre à voir des hommes et des femmes accusées de faits mystiques et anormaux se faire châtier ? Votre réaction m'étonne, d'autant plus que je vous ai promis de mettre fin à cette guerre et non de vous inviter à fouetter une sorcière._

_-Alors que fait-on ici ? Ce lieu n'est pas la prison où sont retenus les prisonniers politiques !_

_-Je vous l'accorde mais c'est ici que sont transférés une partie des prisonniers les plus récalcitrants et bornés pour les négociations, pour un agréable séjour en enfer._

La dernière phrase était dite avec gravité et froideur. Comme le disait l'écriteau en bronze, l'univers qui se trouvait derrière cette grille avait tout l'air d'être un passage très douloureux menant à "l'infernum". Mais s'il y avait une personne qui se sentait déjà en enfer c'était Lucius. Il fulminait, ses magnifiques bottes en cuir gris, munies d'un ceinturon en argent et faites par le meilleur cordonnier de toute l'Angleterre, ne valaient plus à présent qu'une piètre miche de pain ! La cause de son désarroi ? Son très cher ami qui lui avait promis de lui montrer son vif engagement dans la guerre. Oui, il fulminait, ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement les mener à la prison centrale où l'air était plus respirable et les cellules bien aménagées ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce jeune homme borné et manipulateur l'ai mené jusque là ? Il en était sûr à présent, celui-ci lui avait réservé une surprise des plus farfelues. Pendant que le Prince essayait de maitriser ses pulsions malsaines à l'encontre du Lord, celui-ci le scrutait calmement, vérifiant qu'il s'était apaisé, puis s'adressa à lui avec un ton impartial. Mais c'était sans compter sur la mauvaise foi de son "hôte".

_-Calmez-vous Lucius. Je sais que cet endroit lugubre et sans vie peut vous troubler, mais comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt ; taisez-vous et suivez-moi._

_-Je ne fais que faire cela depuis l'instant où nous avons quitté votre bureau. Nous avons d'abords traversé le passage secret qui était caché derrière votre bibliothèque, ensuite nous avons débouché sur un cabinet, vos gardes nos on rejoint et nous on conduit jusqu'ici. Vous ne m'aviez pas adressé la parole ne fusse qu'une seule fois. Suis-je un caniche royal que l'on trimbale à sa guise sans se donner la peine de se soucier de son bien-être ? Suis-je un esclave que l'on traine jusque dans une cellule qui sera sa dernière résidence ?_

_-Ne feignez pas l'ignorance et évitez de grâce vos piques remplies d'ironie, vous savez très bien pourquoi je vous ai traîné jusqu'à ces oubliettes infectes. Ce n'est assurément pas pour prendre le thé de seize heures avec quelques sucreries._

_-Mais je..._

_-Bien continuez à vous taire et à me suivre. Garde ! Ouvrez-moi cette grille qu'on en finisse._

Lucius voulut répliquer sombrement, mais se ravisa à la vue des six soldats qui le regardaient curieusement. Il n'allait tout de même pas se donner en spectacle devant eux, il se calma et afficha une mine sombre et imperturbable. Il allait se venger du Lord, le rabaisser ainsi devant de simples soldats était inadmissible !

Au sitôt dit, au sitôt fait. Un homme à forte carrure vêtu d'une tenue militaire se mit en face du Lord pour lui faire le salut militaire avec son fusil à silex, puis sorti de l'une des poches de son pantalon un impressionnant trousseau de clé. Il devait être le geôlier.

_-Oui My Lord !_

Il entra une clé en or dans la serrure (une clé en or pour une grille de prison… Quelle exubérance !). Ensuite la grille s'ouvrit à eux dans un crissement sourd qui sembla être interminable. Un garde prit une torche accrochée à un des murs pour éclairer un tant soit peu les nouveaux lieux. Lucius fusilla du regard le Lord en l'attente d'un signe quelconque. Celui-ci lança un regard noir à ses troupes et s'engagea vivement dans un nouveau corridor, Lucius grogna discrètement et le suivit de mauvaise foi. À peine eurent-ils fait dix pas qu'une nouvelle grille se dressa devant eux, celle-ci était plus petite et n'avait aucun ornement. Le geôlier l'ouvrit à nouveau (cette fois ci avec une clé en fer). Ils marchèrent encore, puis vingt pas plus loin une nouvelle grille apparut. On ouvrit encore celle-ci.  
Trois grilles de plus ouvertes et quarante pas plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent en face d'une longue et ténébreuse allée où de part et d'autre se trouvaient de très petites cellules. Tout comme les couloirs menant aux cachots, l'air était irrespirable et l'atmosphère macabre. Cette allée sentait le moisi, le sang, la mort et le désespoir. Le froid cuisant écaillait la peau des prisonniers, les rats rongeaient leurs pieds, les cafards et les vers se baignaient dans leurs excréments. Ils étaient tous recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes priant le bon Dieu pour qu'il vienne les délivrer de l'enfer où ils se trouvaient, ou pleurant silencieusement en pensant à la famille et aux amis laissés derrière eux. Le petit couloir avait quarante minuscules cellules qui contenaient chacune d'elles une personne. Toutes les dix cellules en partant de la gauche ou de la droite se trouvaient une immense porte en fer ayant pour largeur celle d'une cellule. Sur ces portes étaient fixées des plaques en bois où étaient gravés des noms d'instruments de torture. Elles cachaient des salles obscures où se déroulaient chaque jour des afflictions morales et physiques à l'encontre des malheureux prisonniers.

Les huit nouveaux arrivants regardaient avec dégout l'état des lieux et le visage répugnant des prisonniers quand tout à coup on entendit un cri perçant qui déchira violemment le silence pesant du couloir. Une femme vociférait des insultes à l'encontre du Lord, elle était dans la première cellule à droite, elle tapait férocement sur les grilles comme une alitée et cracha sa morve devant Henri. Le Lord furieux et fou de rage tapa violemment du pied et se tourna brusquement vers l'un de ses soldats. Cette folle allait regretter son geste, oser l'insulter lui et salir son invité de la sorte était tout simplement un blasphème, pour souiller cette affront le sang devait couler. D'une voix sifflante il s'adressa à ses soldats.

_-Garde faites taire cette "chose" immédiatement. C'est inadmissible, je vous ai tous prévenus que si par un malencontreux hasard je pénétrais dans la prison numéro deux et que j'étais encore accueilli par un tollé d'injures et d'ignominies, je vous castrerais tous sans exception. Cette ordure à oser souiller les bottes de mon invité par vos fautes. Ne savez-vous pas torturer correctement ces abjections ? Ne tenez-vous pas à vos attributs qui font de vous des hommes ? J'exige réparation !_

Les gardes terrifiés, se prosternèrent d'un mouvement uniforme devant le Lord et psalmodièrent des excuses savamment apprises "veuillez nous excuser my Lord ; nous sommes des impétueux soldats qui méritent de recevoir votre plus sévère punition ; cette femme mérite la mort pour vous avoir rabaissé ainsi ; nous la déchiquetterons et nous la donnerons à manger au loup ; nous...". Le lord agacé frappa brutalement un soldat avec ses bottes en cuir noir et coupa par la même occasion la "récitation".

_-Parbleu, silence! Si vous ouvrez encore vos bouches pour me chanter vos jérémiades, je vous donne ma parole que je vous donnerai à mes esclaves cannibales, sombres imbéciles._

L'allée était redevenue calme; la prisonnière n'osait plus prononcer un seul mot; les gardes tremblaient de peur ; Henri leva un sourcil pour marquer son étonnement ; le Lord lui, plissa dangereusement ses yeux en l'absence de réaction de ses gardes. Il retira ses bottes de la tête de l'un d'eux et fit sortir son arme à feu de son fourreau placé sur sa ceinture. Il mit son pied sous le menton du garde, le releva dans un mouvement furtif, puis plaça son fusil sur sa tempe. D'une voix mielleuse et menaçante il s'adressa à lui.

_-Mais qu'attendez-vous pour nous débarrasser de cette sorcière ? Vous vous êtes passé le mot pour m'énerver aujourd'hui ou je rêve ? Non le Lord noir ne rêve jamais quand il est sujet de l'incompétence de son armée, alors soldat vous avez tout intérêt à sortir cette sorcière d'ici immédiatement sinon je vous le jure. Je vous torturerai un à un avant d'appliquer la sanction précédente_.

Il lâcha le soldat qui s'effondra lourdement sur le sol avant de se remettre à genoux devant lui et de murmurer la voix tremblante un simple :

_-Oui... Oui, my Lord..._

Il se redressa vivement et en une fraction de seconde la cellule de la prisonnière fut ouverte, et elle violement sortie. Il la tira jusqu'à l'une des portes en fer, la frappa avec son fusil et la poussa pour qu'il puisse ouvrir la porte avec une clé que lui avait donnée le geôlier. Il la releva, puis s'engouffra dans la pièce sombre avec elle. Quelque instant plus tard on entendit un cri sourd, un coup de feu, un autre cri, un corps tombant mollement sur le sol, des gémissements plaintifs et enfin la porte se refermer doucement. On vit le garde trotter rapidement jusqu'au Lord et se remettre à genoux face à lui. Il souffla d'une voix rauque au Lord :

_-Je m'occuperai du reste plus tard messiers, je ne veux pas plus vous importuner avec d'autres horreurs_

Le Lord afficha une mine plus ou moins satisfaite avant de déclarer d'une voix morne :

_-Bien, maintenant dois-je vous faire remarquer que vous devez vous relever et que ma visibilité est quasi-nulle parce que six incapables ont pensé à apporter qu'une seule torche ?_

Les six soldats se relevèrent vivement, puis le geôlier s'adressa solennellement au Lord après s'être incliné respectueusement devant celui-ci et Henri.

_-Veuillez-nous excuser messires. Maxwell et George vous accompagneront dans la salle de "transition" afin que vous puissiez enfin vous mettre à vos aises. Quant à moi je dois vous quitter vos seigneuries, il est seize heures et sa majesté le Roi a ordonné de préparer l'échafaud pour la crémation qui aura lieu ce soir, celle des "sœurs sorcières". Marcus, John et Eudes doivent m'accompagner pour la préparation de l'événement._

Il attendit un signe de la part du Lord pour s'en aller. Celui-ci lui répondit d'une voix désintéressée et d'un signe neutre de la main :

_-Non, Marcus doit rester pour terminer ce qu'il a commencé avec le démon et je n'ai que faire des exécutions de ces stupides sorcières. Maxwell et George qu'attendez-vous pour nous mener à cette satanée salle ? Mon invité suffoque depuis que nous avons quitté mes appartements._

Le geôlier, Marcus et John firent le salut militaire au Lord et s'éclipsèrent, tandis que Maxwell lança un discret "veuillez nous suivre vos seigneuries". Henri, silencieux et impassible depuis le début des "événements", fit un sobre raclement de gorge pour attirer l'attention du Lord. Celui-ci le scruta d'un regard rempli de compassion et lui dit d'une voix chaleureuse.

_-Je m'excuse pour tout ceci. Je sais que c'est indigne pour vous de supporter ces stupides scènes, vous perdez énormément de temps à cause de cette promesse que je vous ai faite. Mais je vous promets que le reste de votre séjour à compter de cet instant se fera sans encombre et je vais vous offrir les meilleurs moments de votre vie à Belfast._

Henri, qui compris le sous-entendu du Lord lui répondit avec un sourire crispé et une voix neutre.

_-Je n'en doute pas un instant. Mais il faut dire qu'avec vous les péripéties ne se font pas rares, surtout avec votre tempérament de feu._

_-J'avoue et je m'excuse aussi de m'être donné en spectacle devant vous._

Sur ces derniers mots ils s'engouffrèrent de plus bel dans le passage ténébreux menant à la "salle de transition".

* * *

**Première partie: Présentation d'Edward et de son entourage. (17 ans avant les événements du prologue).**

**16 juin 1620/ village avoisinant la ville de Belfast ; Irlande du nord.**

Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait depuis les aurores sur le village. Le vent soufflait bruyamment et faisait tomber ici et là des vases, des houes, des chariots et arrachaient parfois le toit des maisons les plus anciennes. L'eau ruisselait sur les pavés qui couvraient les quelques rues du village et qui causait quelques inondations. Le temps typique du nord-ouest de l'Europe empêchait le soleil de se pavaner librement dans les cieux et de diffuser par la même occasion sa chaleur et sa gaieté. Ainsi les villageois dans leurs sobres habitations priaient que le temps ne gâchent pas leurs récoltent prochaine et les bêtes attendaient impatiemment que leurs maîtres daignent venir les nourrir.

Dans une modeste maison un peu à l'écart des autres, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année enfila rapidement une lourde cape et de vielles bottes, puis couru tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'écurie situé derrière son habitation. Il pénétra dans la petite étable où se trouvait un cheval noir, une femelle qui était une "sang-impur". Il déposa sa cape sur une botte de foin et pris un râteau en vue de donner de la nourriture à son animal. Il s'activa rapidement à la tâche malgré le froid et les vents violents qui soufflaient sur l'écurie. Elle mangea avec faiblesse sa maigre portion de nourriture. Quelques minutes plus tard quand elle eût fini, il la brossa délicatement et lui donna un peu d'eau. Il la regarda avec pitié et désespoir, puis planta ses yeux dans les siens, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Il souffla bruyamment et monta sur son dos, puis s'allongea délicatement sur elle, comme pour ne pas la brisée. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur de ses joues et se perdirent dans le pelage de l'animal. D'une voie éteinte et morne il parla à son l'oreille .

_-Je sais Bella, les temps sont dures pour toi. Tu manques de nourritures, tes sabots sont usés, tout dernièrement tu était malade et pour ne rien arranger le temps est plus que misérable._

Un long silence pesant s'installa entre l'animal et son maitre, tandis que celui-ci écoutait furtivement les bruits causés par la tempête.

_-Je ne sais plus quoi faire Bella... Depuis que cet enfant est venu dans ma vie ainsi que celle de Judith, tout un tas de malheur nous tombent dessus. Tu sais qu'elle est malade, non ? Elle ne peut plus m'aider à subvenir à nos maigres besoins. Et sa maladie qui s'aggravent de jours en jours, les dettes, les villageois qui nous rejettent parce qu'ils pensent que l'on héberge des sorciers. Je ne sais pas ce que nous serions devenue si mon frère June, chevalier au service de la couronne ne nous défendaient pas._

Piqué au vif, il descendit brusquement du cheval et remis sa cape. Il embrassa le museau du cheval et lui sourit tendrement.

_-Je dois te laisser, je ne t'ennuie pas plus avec mes problèmes. Je n'ai pas le temps à cela, je dois aller m'occuper de judith. Mais sache que, demain j'irais voir June. Je veux nous débarrasser de cet enfant, je sais que c'est lui qui nous apporte tous ces malheurs. Une sorcière nous avait mis en garde par rapport à la malédiction qui entourait l'origine de cet enfant, mais Judith ne l'avait pas cru. Tu sais comment elle est têtu et borné. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu là, enroulé dans une fine couverture sur notre palier. Elle..._

Les larmes coulèrent encore une fois sur ses joues. Il serra avec rage ses points, essuya ses larmes, sorti de l'étable en claquant la porte en bois avec haine, courut sous la pluie et se fit une promesse avec un sourire mauvais.

"_**Cet enfant, ce garçon maudit sortira de notre vie. Tout redeviendra comme avant. Peut m'importe si Judith me déteste après cela. Il faut qu'il s'en aille, qu'il retourne d'où il est venu. Je ne le tuerai pas, mais il doit disparaître de nos vies, pour notre bien. Il n'est pas de notre monde, c'est un noble déchu**_".

* * *

Cela vous a plût ? Laissez une petite reviews ;). Il y a une petite nouveauté la chanson à écouter en même temps que le chapitre. Follow me !


End file.
